


Sheriff's Station

by Aerilon452



Category: Longmire (TV), Walt Longmire Mysteries - Craig Johnson
Genre: A/U, Complete, F/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: Walt and Vic have a good time in the office after everyone else has gone home.





	Sheriff's Station

Vic sat at her desk finishing up a report on the latest case that they closed. Ferg was gone for the day, Ruby had left shortly after that, and Branch was off doing whatever it was that he did. Walt was the only other person left in the office. She didn’t have to get up to know that he was hunched over his desk, looking over the evidence one more time to make sure all the pieces were in place.

Dotting the last sentence of the report, Vic got up from her desk to go and give it to Walt. It was high time she knocked off the for the night. Though, she didn’t know why. All she had was a lonely ass house to go to. Maybe she’d go to a bar to unwind. But when she walked into Walt’s office, all thoughts of a bar fled her mind. He was there, leaned back slightly in his padded desk chair, with his eyes closed. The sight of him had her smiling in impish delight. She was always up for causing some trouble. Coming around his desk, she straddled his knees. “Hey, Walt.” 

Walt knew the moment Vic stepped over the threshold, and into his office. Even with his eyes closed, he knew it was her. It didn’t matter that they were the only two left in the station. He stayed where he was, seemingly relaxed, except every cell in his body tensed. There was no telling what she would do, and Walt had long since stopped trying to figure Vic out. He fought to keep his breathing slow and even the close Vic came to him. Then he felt her throw of leg over him, putting his knees between her thighs. “Vic…” he opened his eyes seeing the trouble reflected in her gaze. 

Vic gave him a feral grin, “What are you doing?”

“That depends,” Walt replied cryptically.

“On what?” Vic asked.

“On what you have in mind,” Walt answered. And there it was; her mischievous wolfish smile that told him he was about to be taken for a ride. She bent at the waist, her fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt. He stood up, backing Vic up against the edge of his desk. Walt had a moment where he could put a stop to this, keep the wall in place between them. Except, he didn’t want that. He wanted her. He needed her more than he needed the air in his lungs.

Vic gasped when Walt griped her by the waist, putting her on his desk. Her fingers uncurled from his shirt, dropping to just above the buckle of his belt. She stared up at him, her heart thundering in her chest. The playfulness she had a moment ago was gone, to be replaced by desire. Walt leaned over her, his lips touching hers tentatively. The hesitation in it made her moan, bringing her arms up and over his shoulders. She had to have more of him against her, even if they were just going to kiss. 

Walt dropped his hands to the top of the desk on either side of Vic’s thighs, forcing him to lean into her more. He kissed her, gently forcing her down until she was lying flat on his desk. All too soon the need for oxygen drove him to break away from her. He knew she’d take his breath away the moment they met. Vic was a terror in tight jeans and the fire that kept him going.

Vic brought her hands down, placing her palms on his chest as she looked up into his eyes. “Wait, wait…” If things were heading where she thought they were, she didn’t want to be on his desk. Not that it didn’t have a certain appeal. Vic sat up, pushing Walt back with her body. “Not here….” She smiled, taking his hand. Playfully, she let him out of his office to where the cell door was wide open. Over the course of their working together, they both had been well acquainted with that jail cell bunk. 

“Really, Vic?” Walt asked, eyeing the aged metal frame that was only good for sleeping on. He wasn’t certain it would hold up to vigorous testing. 

“Come on, Walt. Where’s your sense of adventure?” Vic wagged her eyebrows at him as she bit her bottom lip. She let a wicked chuckle echo on the air around them.

Walt could see the glint of devilish gleam in his deputy’s eyes. It certainly enticed him into action, he would admit later on. Going to her, he backed her up against the bars. Walt rested his booted foot on the metal frame, his knee slipping between her parted jean clad thighs, and without hesitation he trapped her in his arms. “What kind of adventure are you lookin’ to have, Vic?”

“Oh, you know…” Vic smiled darkly as her hands fiddled with his belt. With a sharp yank, she opened the ornate buckle, and pulled the worn leather from the loops of his equally faded blue jeans. She dropped it to the floor, and waited for him to make his move. 

Walt freed his left hand, loosening his tight grip on the metal bar, to place the tip of his index finger to the hollow of her throat. Lightly, he drew the digit down, feeling her skin react to his touch. She shivered in response to him. Teasingly, his finger continued its downward trek until he was stopped by her, and by the very intense look in her eyes 

Vic bit her bottom lip, planting her hands on Walt’s chest. Being the aggressor, she pushed him back until he landed on the bunk. She didn’t give him time to adjust to the new position he found himself in. Taking up her place astride him, her lips sealed to his, her tongue invading his mouth with ruthless abandon. She wished to dominate the kiss, and not remain passive. 

Walt brought his hands up, his fingers squeezing her amazing backside. That had her moaning into the kiss. Vic had once claimed that she had a really nice ass, and he couldn’t agree more. He wasn’t ashamed to admit to himself that he watched her walking away from him, more than a few times. Now he could have her. Bringing his hands up, he popped the buttons of her uniform shirt, stripping the khaki from her body.

Vic dropped her arms, casting the uniform shirt to the ground. Greedily, she feasted at Walt’s mouth, drinking down his masculine moans as if they were a fine wine. Soon, she had to break the kiss and gulp down vital oxygen. The last thing she wanted to happen was to pass out. That wouldn’t be sexy. Gasping, she rested her forehead to his. “How much do you want this to happen?”

“As much as you do,” Walt responded, his hands running up and down her sides. He gripped the hem of her forest green tank top and pulled it over her head. Enough was enough. Walt was going to give in and allow himself the pleasure of Vic, and her body. Turning her, he laid her out on the old jail cell bunk to peel her skin tight blue jeans off her long, gorgeous legs. 

Vic’s heart beat wildly in her chest, her teeth biting her bottom lip. Walt yanked her pants down, tugging her down the grey blanket towards him. Finally, he had her jeans off, tossing them to the floor. She took this moment to push the band of her panties down, and he took them the rest of the way. Walt tossed them somewhere, and she didn’t care. He didn’t give her a chance to recover, and she didn’t want him to. She pulled him down on top of her, feeling the press of his desire. Eagerly, her lips took his.

Walt sank into the heat of her kiss, rocking his jean clad hardness against her. He could follow her lead, and tease her as well as she was doing to him. But he knew how to turn the tables on her. He pulled away, standing up. When she looked at him, he took her hands, and yanked her up. Walt had had a fantasy of her pressed up against the cell bars. He was going to give in, to let one of his wilder fantasies take over.

Vic issued a moaned filled hiss when the bars touched her back. Walt stood in close to her, his hands gripping the bars on either side of her shoulders. She had never felt the presence of another man in quite the way she felt Walt. His body pulsed with heat, licking along her skin heightening her desire for him. She popped the button of his jeans, and lowered his zipper feeling that particular part of him that she’d long since desired to experience. A feral grin spread across her lips. Her hand disappeared down the open denim, gripping him, giving him a good stroke.

Walt growled in primal desire. His hands tightened on the bars, his chest rising and falling with labored breathing. She definitely knew how to bring a man to the brink. “Vic…” he moaned her name. He didn’t want her to stop touching him, but if she didn’t, he wasn’t going to last long. Her hand wasn’t what he wanted. Walt had waited this long, denied what was between them. He was going to feel what it was like to have her in his arms, and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Vic pulled Walt free of his jeans, but that was as far as she got. He gripped her by the back of her thighs, lifting her, pinning her securely against the bars. She draped her arms over his strong shoulders. Vic never let her gaze falter from Walt’s, not even when he filled her completely in one strong thrust. Her nails bit into his skin and her moans echoed along the walls of the station mixing with Walt’s. 

At first all Walt could do was hold himself inside Vic. She was snug, clamping down on him, keeping him where he was. The danger of where they were only served to heighten his desire. It was a risk he’d never dared to have taken before meeting her. Keeping a tight hold of her thighs, Walt pulled out a fraction. The friction was nearly too much for his body to handle. He slid into her, growling in sensual male dominance. 

Vic pressed the back of her head into the bars, crying out. She tried to meet him thrust for thrust, but he held her securely. The most she could manage was a slight jerk of hips each time he pulled out. Each time he thrust up and into her, he hit every spot sending wave after wave of ecstasy through her. “Walt!” she cried out his name, feeling the first sparks of her orgasm building. 

Every nerve ending in Walt’s body was alive, and ready to explode. He drew out of her, hold the head just inside of her. “Vic…” he said, his chest heaving with the effort to breathe, “look at me…” The moment her eyes locked with his, he thrust inside her once more, bringing them both over the edge. She locked down on him, squeezing his hard flesh until her body had milked every last drop from him. Walt was spent, the strength he had at the start of this was leaving him. With whatever he had left, he slid them down the bars, until his knees touched the floor. 

Vic held Walt tightly, the metal of the cell pressing into her back under the weight of him leaning fully into her. But that didn’t matter. She wasn’t going to let him leave, not when her body was still quaking. Blindly, she kissed his sweaty brow. They were breathing raggedly in counterpoint to each other. They were truly satisfied. 

 

DAWN:

 

Vic woke on the bunk, the blanket tucked securely around her to keep the chill at bay. Walt was nowhere to be found. Sitting up, she wrapped up, and then stood up. Vic walked out of the cell to find the desk light on in Walt’s office. It was there she found him sitting on the couch with his head lolled back, and his arms stretched out along the back of the cushions. She stood before him, her foot nudging his chin. “Hey….” 

Walt opened his eyes with the sense of déjà vu coming over him. “Hey…” he replied. Vic sat down next to him, her head resting on his chest. He brought his left arm down, wrapping it around her. Walt could sit like this for hours with her and never feel the need to get up. 

“So….” Vic licked her lips, “that happened.” What was there to say? It was something she knew she had wanted for a long while. She just hoped that Walt hadn’t let himself be carried along on the tide of her desire. 

“Yeah,” Walt nodded. “Next time, I’ll last longer,” he scoffed lightly. Last night he’d felt like a teen with his first girlfriend going all the way.

Vic sat up, looking Walt in the eye, “Next time?”

“That’s what I said,” Walt replied.

Vic smiled, “Ok, just checking.” 

Walt pulled her back down to his side, “Go back to sleep.” They had a few more hours before the start of their days. It would be enough time for them to get dressed. He knew Vic had a spare uniform, and a change of clothes in the bottom drawer of her desk. Rather than worry about it, he rested his head atop hers, and closed his eyes. 

 

LATER THAT MORNING:

 

Deputy Branch Connolly walked into the station house of the Absaroka County Sheriff; formerly the library. Already there was Vic, sitting at her desk, her cup of coffee by her right hand, and the morning paper opened in front of her. He couldn’t be sure, but by the look of her, he could see there was a noticeable lack of tension in her. If his money was worth anything, he was willing to lay odds that Vic had herself a good time last night. 

Vic had to work hard to ignore the smug smirk Branch was throwing her way. It had the potential to ruin her good sex induced good mood. She tried to read the paper, but she was finding it hard to comprehend the article her eyes were scanning. Looking up, she leveled a frosty glare at Branch asking, “What?”

“You seem different this morning,” Branch said and shrugged his left shoulder. 

“Really? Your startling powers of observation tell you that?” Vic snapped sarcastically. 

“Oh yeah,” Branch nodded. His smile only widened. “You look like you have yourself a good time last night. Do I know him?”

“I don’t know,” Vic shrugged in response. “Who in the small ass county don’t you know?”

“So, I do know him,” Branch chuckled. 

Vic narrowed her gaze, “Why is it so important to you that I had sex last night?” Nice, keep up the anger. Maybe it would throw him off. 

“No reason. You just looked less tense this morning,” Branch leaned back in his chair. From the change in his position, he spied a scrap of white and green under the corner of their touching desks. Vic had gone back to her paper. So, he got up to investigate. What he found was a pair of women’s panties. Dangling them on the tip of his index finger he caught Vic’s attention once more. “These yours?”

Vic felt her heart stop, but was careful to keep the reaction from her face. “Must have fallen out of my bag this morning,” she said as nonchalantly as she could. Standing up, she made a move to take them from him, but he pulled back out of reach. “Branch….” Vic warned. 

“Now, why would they be under the desk, unless you brought your gentleman caller here. Have a little romp in the office, Vic?” Branch was having too much fun at her expense. He knew Vic wouldn’t ever do a thing like that. She was like Walt that way, a cop through and through. 

“I had a late night, paper work, and was too tired to dive home,” Vic replied. All true but the most pertinent details. “I pulled a Walt, and slept here. Got up this morning and changed clothes. Didn’t want to wear the same underwear twice in a row.” Actually, as of right now, she had none on. She knew she’d forgotten to pack something in her cop duffle. 

From his office, Walt could hear Vic’s conversation with Branch. Rather than leave her at the mercy of a Connolly, he called out, “Vic!” 

“Saved by the Sheriff,” Branch joked. 

“You’re lucky,” Vic glared. While he was distracted for the moment, she reached out snatching her underwear. Quickly, she stuffed them in her back pocket. She’d throw them in her duffle after Walt finished with her. There was no way she was going to put them in there now and leave the room while Branch was in this kind of mood. He was liable to go through her desk. 

Branch went back to his chair, kicked back, and laced his fingers behind his head. He just smiled at Vic when he saw her turn around after entering Walt’s office. 

Just because Vic could, and because Branch’s smarmy face was irritating her, she kicked the door closed. She was satisfied when the door slammed. Then she pressed her forehead against the aged wood and groaned. There was going to be no way she would be able to spend all of her shift sitting opposite him; not when he was using his brain. 

Walt grinned, “What was that for?”

Vic showed Walt the last article of clothing she failed to find when they were straightening up. “Branch found these,” she said, careful to keep her voice normal. 

“Ok,” Walt nodded. 

Vic scoffed, and then laughed. She walked over to his desk, sitting on the corner facing him. Of course, this was how it was going to go. Last night she and Walt had sex, then dozed off on the couch in his office at dawn, and now Branch Connolly found her panties under his desk. Perfect. Just perfect. 

 

THE END


End file.
